demon and a straw hat
by The Blazing Atsuma
Summary: Intended as a one shot. Yusuke and his gang are a veteran pirate crew that hunt down Celestial Dragons aka Tenryuubito who are feared through out the world. They just so happen to arrive at the human auction before Luffy can get there. reference I'm calling Yusuke's fruit the Youki Youki no mi and Jin's is the Aori Aori no mi. Rated M for cold- blooded killing


One piece x yu yu hakusho

One shot

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or One Piece.

Twenty years ago Gol D. Roger was killed and his final words start the great pirate age. But for as long as everyone can remember the tenryuubito have done as they please regardless of the effect on everyone else. At the same time while the straw hats are on sabondy there is another man there. Luffy and the others can't arrive in time to rescue Camie and this person decides to "lend a hand" just as Camie is about to be bought by Charloss. His name is Yusuke D. Urameshi captain of the Akuma pirates.

-Picking up at Camie's unveiling-

The auction host shouts to the crowd. "All the way from fishman Island, the mermaid Camie!" Causing the crowd to yell in a frenzy.

Little to anyone's notice stands 2 silhouettes in the rafters of the stage. "So there was one let's see how this plays out…"

Camie looks around hoping to see her friends and sees them in the back. "It's Hatchin and the others! They came to rescue me!

The host calls to order bringing the crowd down a bit. "I see that there's immense interest in this, our first mermaid in a while! Now then! How much shall we start from? All right, then! Let's begin! The bidding will start at-"

"500 million!" Saint Charloss of the tenryuubito shouts causing the whole room to go silent in pure shock.

The Silhouette scoffs, "Tch, I've seen the tenryuubito be selfish more times than I'd like to count but this is ridiculous." The second responds, "Captain just what are you thinking?" "Kuwabara, now then let's start a show…"

Charloss continues. "I'll buy it for 500 million Berries!

Suddenly a voice comes over the speakers. "My my, we have quite the selfish piggy in the audience today."

Charloss gets mad thinking the host said it. "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything someone's tapped into the speakers!"

"It was me…" From the rafters jumped down the two men, one wearing white robes and the other wearing a large green jacket, landing on center stage. "Oh and host-san all your auction prizes have been freed."

The host became mad. "What do you mean there no wa-" Then all the prizes came on stage (minus Rayleigh who choose to stay in the shadows.) followed by two men clad in purple and black robes.

"Ah Kurama, Hiei good work and Kuwabara would you get this mermaids shackles off?" In one slash of the large claymore he carried Kuwabara cut through the tank and Camie's shackles.

Charloss points his gun in rage. "Hey that's my mermaid you retched insect get your own!"

The man laughs loudly. "I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone who cares what a tenryuubito has to say."

The other 2 tenryuubito stand in rage and point their guns as well. "Why you insolent little insect!" They all three fire their guns at the man and the three men with him block the bullets.

The man laughs again. "Oh. You must not recognize me…" The man removes his jacket, and the men remove their robes, to reveal dark tattoos on their torsos causing crowd to gasp.

A man in the audience yells. "It's! It's! It's the Akuma Pirates!"

Law and Kid watch with intrigue. "Akuma?"

Chopper asks, "Hey Sanji, Nami who are the Akuma Pirates?"

Then Kid steps forth and tells him. "Even for us pirates we have a rule about not dealing with the tenryuubito. For the last 10 years there has been a pirate crew that deliberately finds and kills tenryuubito. No one knows why and they are said to vanish as soon as they appear. The man at the head of it all is so dangerous that the world government has removed the bounty, which was nearing 1.5 billion, from his head because he's been rumored to be stronger than Roger was. His name is Yusuke D. Urameshi." Law comes up as well stating. "He has denied the navy's request to become a shichibukai, refrained from associating with the yonkou, denied any revolutionary army affiliation and almost never shows himself. It's said that even his weakest crew members can go toe to toe with admirals which would be a stretch for any crew to pit the first mate against one. He hasn't been seen or heard from in nearly 5 years so people figured he retired or died and the navy never looked because they couldn't risk the loss of men."

It's at this time that luffy and zoro crash through the front door and into the stands. Yusuke looks up in amusement. "What do we have here?"

Luffy emerges from the debris. "Camie!" Begins looking around then sees her and starts running towards her.

"Kurama who is that kid?" Kurama looks at the boy running at the stage. "I believe that is one of the super rookies known as Monkey D. Luffy current bounty at 300 million Berri." Yusuke looks at Luffy and chuckles. "That must be Dragon's kid then making him Garp's grandson, what an interesting family. What's his deal Kurama?" Kurama sighs. "He appears to only want to be the next pirate king nothing more nothing less. Oh and with that hat he's got I'd assume he's the reason red-hair lost his arm." "Is that so? Let's see what he's made of."

Luffy jumps on stage. "Camie are you alright?!"

Camie answers. "Yes thanks to these guys here and I'm so glad to see you came for me."

Then Yusuke steps in front of Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy there's a man I want you to follow backstage take your crew and the mermaid and follow him. I'll want to talk with you then for now I have some "Saints" to deal with."

Roswald commanded his lackey. "Call for a navy admiral at once he has insulted the descendants of the world's creators!" "Right away sir."

Luffy agrees to do as Yusuke requests. "Come on guys let's go!" To which he picks up Camie and heads backstage where he meets an old man. "Hey old man. Are you the one I have to meet?"

Rayleigh laughs as the rest of the crew members arrive. "Monkey D. Luffy I've wanted to meet you for a very long time however I thought the circumstances would be different. Follow me and all will be explained." Rayleigh turns and starts leading the straw hats as sanji calls Robin on a den-den mushi telling her where to find them now.

Back on stage Yusuke announces. "To all other pirate crews in the building I suggest you leave before the admiral arrives!"

Law and Kid heed the warning and walk out with their crews.

Yusuke points his finger at the tenryuubito. "Now then who will be first? The selfish piggy, the ugly girl or the old man."

Charloss yells. "You're annoying, die insect."

Hiei blocks the bullet. "They never learn do they but at least they made a choice." Kurama and Kuwabara nod in agreement.

"Indeed. Attention tenryuubito! As punishment of your crimes against the rest of mankind I hereby sentence you three… to death by demon gun." His finger glows red. "Bang." Suddenly a flash of red light shoots out and pierces Charloss' forehead killing him instantly. "One down…"

Roswald becomes infuriated. "My son! How dare you!"

Yusuke points at the girl. "So this must be your daughter allow me to even it out. Bang." The same happens to the girl. "That's 2, 1 more to go."

"Y-You bastard you'll pay for what you did to my children!"

"Don't worry old man you'll be joining them very soon." Yusuke points at Roswald but stops. "No, I'll leave it at that and let you soak in the death of your offspring. Come on guys we're going." Yusuke starts to walk up the stairs with his crew. The audience can only watch at the pirates as they leave.

Kuwabara whispers in his captain's ear. "Hey are we still going to Ray's place to meet that kid?"

"Of course." They exit the auction hall and are greeted by marine forces who just missed Law and Kid's crews.

"There they are, we're ready for you Akuma Pirates!"

Yusuke chuckles. "Hiei, clear a path would you?" "Gladly." Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama start walking forward as Hiei cut an opening in the marine perimeter.

Yusuke shouts as he walks. "To those of you it may concern, don't die for those disgusting creatures you call tenryuubitos. If you leave now no more of you will have to die."

The remaining marines are too scared to follow them. "They're monsters, there's no way we can beat them when will the admiral get here?" "They're just now leaving headquarters!" "They're as in more than 1?" "They're sending all of them including the fleet admiral himself!"

"Eh? Old Sengoku is coming what's it been 7 years?" –Kurama chuckles- "Give or take captain." "We better hurry then." The 4 dash to Grove 13 to meet at Rayleigh's place. Yusuke pulls out a den-den mushi. "Jin, make sure the ship is ready to go in 30 minutes" "You got it boyo."

Moments later the men arrive at Rayleigh's place with the straw hats already arrived. "Ah welcome, Akuma Pirates, to my humble coating shop."

"It's been awhile old man Ray, what do you think of red-hairs wager?"

"He is definitely like Roger was I only wish you decided to move a few minutes later to see what would have happened."

Yusuke rubs his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean but how was I to know he was coming for the mermaid, anyway they're here right I'd like to speak with for a moment?"

"Ah yes, come on in they're waiting for you." Rayleigh leads them inside.

Luffy jumps up from his seat. "Hey, you're the guys from earlier."

Kurama whispers in Hiei's ear. "Nothing gets passed this one, huh?" Causing Hiei to grin.

"Yes, I wanted to see for myself the boy Red-hair put so much faith in as to give you that hat."

Luffy gets surprised. "Old guy, you know Shanks too?"

"Everyone on the sea knows about Red-hair Shanks, few know him in person, fewer still can call him a worthy rival. Hey come on, I'm not that old I'm about the same age as miss Nico Robin here, speaking of which hey Robin been a while."

"Eh? Robin you know this guy?"

Robin remains stoic. "I met him around the time he started his journey, he came across the group I was in at the time and assisted in my escape from it."

"Oh so you helped Robin before?"

"In a manner of speaking." Kurama remarks.

"More like she stowed away as the organization was destroyed." Hiei snarks.

"Guys guys, it's water under the bridge and besides from what I heard you found what you were looking for."

Robin smiles. "Yes."

Yusuke becomes serious. "Now then Luffy, I want to ask you something after which I recommend you get going before the navy arrives."

Luffy grows confused. "What is it?"

"How did you match up to Admiral Aokiji?"

Luffy gets mad. "Aokiji… We weren't even a challenge for him."

Yusuke smirks. "I see, well good luck in the new world. Let's get going guys." The 4 pirates leave the coating shop.

Yusuke pulls out a den-den mushi. "Yeah proceed as requested mister Kuma."

Kuwabara questions his captain. "Are you sure that those kids can handle what's to come?"

"We'll see when it's time for us to truly test their progress. Until then we better get outta here before the navy gets here so those rookies can get out of here safely." Yusuke pauses for a moment. "Oh yeah, who wants who?"

"Dibs on Kizaru!" Kuwabara shouts. "I guess I'll take Akainu." Kurama calmly adds. "I'll take care of Aokiji." Hiei says gripping his sword."

Yusuke smiles and continues walking. "That leaves who's ever left is mine, 10 berries on Sengoku."

The 4 of them arrive at their ship minutes later. "Hey boyo, the old girls just about ready to set off."

Boarding the ship Yusuke takes the wheel. "Good work, release the sail we're heading to the next island with the navy hot on our tail."

"Right sir."

"Let's go!" The ship starts sailing. "Botan do you see anything?"

A young girl who is sitting on top the mast holding onto an oar reports. "I see near 15 navy battle ships with as many vice admirals and all 4 admirals on the flag ship. It looks like they're coming for a war. What's the plan captain?"

On the navy flag ship. "Fleet Admiral, we have the Akuma ship in sight!" "Those kids again, I haven't had this much trouble from a pirate since Roger and Shiki. We're sending them to the bottom of the sea and send a ship to keep order on the island." "Sir!"

Back on the Akuma ship. "We're just a distraction for the next generation so we just have to get their attention and get them to follow."

The navy ships begin firing at the Akuma ship dubbed "The black angel". "Jin do your thing."

"Righto." The energetic red head releases a hurricane force wind from his mouth sending the cannon shots back at the navy ships.

"Come on you dogs let's play some fetch." The black angel sails away from the island with 14 of the war ships following them. Just before the island is out of sight Yusuke turns around and speaks to himself. "I wish you the best of luck straw hat to make your dream come true..."

Minutes later nine bubbles above the island seemingly burst.

to be continued?

Might add more but for now this will remain a one shot.


End file.
